Forever in Love
by Chocoangel
Summary: Kanata and Miyu will be in love forever. Maybe even beyond the thing called eternity… its pretty weird but i hopw you guys like it... its a two shot and I'm done...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forever in Love**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'Forever in love' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Kanata and Miyu will be in love forever. Maybe even beyond the thing called eternity…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. First forgive my absence… my sincere apologies to all the authors whose stories I didn't review all this while…This is my second fanfic but I still don't have any story writing experience. So please be liberal on me… Thanks and do drop in an "improvement suggestion" review…

THANK YOU…

**FOREVER IN LOVE-I**

Begins here…

Warm sunshine is making its way from the slits in the branches of the majestic cherry blossom tree standing in its place for, I guess, about 1000 years. I mean it has been here since my birth until today when I am ahem! Almost seventy, yes seventy. Today is 25th of December and it is my 71st birthday. The cherry blossom tree is in its perpetual flowering season with lots of snowflakes all over its beautiful pink flowers and hard brown branches.

Its has been many years since I am on this earth now haven't it? Still I don't wish to die for I have one very lovely reason to live. And that reason is what you ask? I think you should ask who and where my reason is…

Well my reason to live is… is Miyu Yuu Kouzuki! To be precise it is Miyu Kanata Saionji… And right now, I am lying down on the frigid ground with my head on her lap and my back aching like freaking hell…

She is still beautiful to me even though her golden yellow hairs have now whitened and even reduced in number, her face and body is not so full of wrinkles like women of her age but it's not like I care. Maybe its because of her sweet happy-go-lucky attitude. She is still beautiful than life itself. She is the very reason I began living again…

A lot of thing happened after Ruu and Wanya left for planet Otto when we both were just 14. Just too many. It began with me feverishly stuttering and confessing my undying love to Miyu just before she was leaving for America forever but to my great surprise, she instead of slapping me, like I expected, threw her luggage and hugged me and then gave me a soft kiss on my lips. It felt like eternity…

Then with a heavy heart, I bade her goodbye and she in return promised to come back to me. Yaa she said that and came back too. Then we both dated for 4 years and got married when I was 25 and she was 24. Yes, we got married that young.

I don't want to remember how I proposed Miyu and asked her to be mine because it was way too embarrassing. It has actually become the best joke among the group of our crazy friends. They called it _"TYPICAL MIYU AND KANATA"… _C'mon we aren't typical but then it surely was embarrassing…

We were young people madly in love so life seemed very much like a fairy-tale in which I was a prince and she was my princess. Just the two of us. I thought this is all life is about but then Miu came, proving me fatally wrong…

Yaa, Miu, Miu Kanata Saionji, my one and only daughter, who is now married to another guy. Man I knew the day of her marriage why Miyu's dad was so emotional and touchy while giving Miyu away. I just felt like strangling my son-in-law and then cut him into millions of pieces but I didn't do anything to him and surprisingly I am still in good terms with him, just for the sake of my daughter's happiness. By the way, both of them have blessed us with a nice grandson who obviously has become a very fine young man now…

He is very attached to Miyu, who wouldn't be. She's got that motherly attitude anyway. She has been a perfect life partner, which I never even dreamed of having by my side this long considering my stoic, unresponsive, non-romantic and rude attitude. But she still she tolerated all my tranquilities.

Well I too tolerated her clumsiness, her bad cooking which I have accustomed to by now and her emotional attacks too. But who cares right?

I don't know how Miyu tolerates a buffer like me but then that's her problem. I have retired from my work as among the most distinguished and prosperous entrepreneurs of the world. My business is now well looked after by my son-in-law.

This dreading the past every time happens when this stupid keeps her loud mouth shut. Looking up I find her eyes closed and she is softly breathing the fresh morning air, probably sleeping; she's old after all though doesn't look like a real old hag…

Well Ruu and Wanya never really came back forever. They came, stayed for a month or two and left. Even today Miyu and I hope to once again see them but crossing so many light-years isn't a joke RIGHT?

Anyway Miyu has been my partner through thick and thin. She remained true to her wedding vows, which we exchanged 45 years ago. Not that I didn't but she did it better than me, way better.

Once upon a time, I treated her like dust, I thought she is the dumbest human ever but then gradually discovered that behind her nosy-clumsy-dumb attitude, there was a heart that was so full and goodness and was so damn pure…

I never in my wildest dreams imagined graying and withering in her company. But I am, and I am happy that I am. Despite being so old we kiss each other a lot and every time she nears me, my heart starts beating so fast that I am always surprised because I have never ended up with a heart attack when her lips touch mine.

Miyu is the greatest. She is my wife, my better half, my guide, my philosopher, my hope for life, my worst enemy but above all my best and true friend. And I am very glad she is with me and loves me as much as when she did when we were 14…

Man old age can really be a pain, a great pain. Despite lying down in your wife's soft lap, your body aches like hell and I guess Miyu guessed what is in my mind for she just now spoke in her sweet angelic voice, "Hey Kanata! Done with licking the past or want to continue? If you want to then go ahead but then don't you DARE complain about your body aching… "

Yaa this is what I call _sweet angelic voice_. I am in no mood to retort, much to her amusement, I mean her face shows it. I quietly stand up from her lap, brush off some snow and with great difficulty stand up and assist her up. After that, I start walking to the temple in a placid, slow manner just so that she can catch up…

Actually, I am old too. I have white hairs, lessened in number, my skin is in the similar state as hers but I give it a damn because my wife just doesn't mind. Infact when I had my first white hair shining like a freshly cut diamond amongst my once brunette hairs, she was so glad, I don't know why.

We both have by now reached the temple kitchen. While I am reading the newspaper, she has preferred the company of her phone, probably chatting to Miu. Who knows…?

Man she has changed me like hell. I mean I smile a lot now, I can tolerate socializing, and above all, I have found hopes in this world, which I once proclaimed hopeless, selfish and all dark. Her smile and positive attitude taught me this. She got me thinking that the glass is half-full and not half empty. I owe it to her. I really do…

I am dead tired so I pronounce loudly that I am going to sleep. She just nods her head not caring even the least because she is on PHONE.

I surprisingly now believe a lot in god, once again thank you Miyu.

I have always hated _DARKNESS_, but just this once I am letting darkness descend upon me; just this once because I know, when I'll wake up, she'll be there either cuddled into me or around me somewhere or glued to that PHONE with that perpetual smile of her which will at once signify the rising of sun in my once darkness infested soul… That is exactly why I am and will be FOREVER IN LOVE with this angel called Miyu, my Miyu; only mine that too for eternity…

**AUTHOR'S notes:**

How was this one? Well the Miyu centric is still left to be worked upon… I'll try to update the soonest possible time…

I hope freaking old Kanata and Miyu appeal to you readers, I mean just for a change… I'll try to update soon…

An advance THANK YOU to all those who read, or review or both this story…

_**Do drop in a review for my this little effort too…**_

**Thought of the day**

_*******__ Value the feelings of those people,_

_Who have touched your heart._

_Because you'll never know-_

_When they'll just walk out of your life _

_And NEVER COME BACK…__*******_

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Forever in Love**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'Forever in love belongs to the author…'**

**Summary: Kanata and Miyu will be in love forever. Maybe even beyond the thing called eternity…**

**AUTHOR'S notes**:-

Hello again… This is my promised update. I apologize if I made it a little late… Thanks for all those reviews…They really helped…Also I would specially dedicate this story to Akira Kijiyo whose e-mail woke up that writer in me again …

THANKS a lot… now read on!

**FOREVER IN LOVE-II**

Begins here…

Warm sunshine is making its way from the slits in the branches of the majestic cherry blossom tree standing erect in my Saionji temple courtyard. Well I say my because being Miyu Kanata Saionji means that I am the lady of the house so definitely I am the boss here, even though my oh-so-perfect husband wouldn't like to hear the b-word. He doesn't need to know either…

Today is a very special day for me, even though I won't admit to him. It's Kanata's 71st birthday. I really don't believe that he and I have aged so much… and that too together? Well whoever saw us fight when we were 14 would have definitely fainted or even died out of shock to see us married and that too for so many years… sometimes even I am surprised…but once again Kanata doesn't need to know that…

Well as far as the old pervert lying on my lap is concerned, he is probably the best thing that has happened to me in my life…

He is one among the most handsome men created in the universe. Not just handsome by looks, he is also beautiful at his heart. One thing that I have discovered about him after so many years of living with him is that though he'll never show or express, deep inside he'll be horribly disturbed by things that mustn't happen and then secretively try to make things alright and then will himself end up in an emotional mess…

Really he is very complicated. By the way he teased me, mocked me, made life miserable for me, I never believed one bit in his stuttering confession about "LOVING ME BY ALL HIS HEART and all". But then the minute I gazed in his intense amber eyes, I don't know how I got hypnotized and all but then I too confessed back, about my love for him and promised to come back to him…

His eyes seem to have the most powerful of all magic in the whole world. One look from his eyes somehow calms me down, make my temper reach heights, make me cry, make me laugh, in short CONTROL ME…

When I showed myself after full 6 years, he just stared at me for a very long time…I too stared at him for a very long time and then the not-so-affectionate Saionji hugged me…HUGGED? I was shocked but he had more shocks coming in… he asked me to be his date… undoubtedly I agreed to be his first and definitely last date…

Then one fine day, he contracted a very horrible fever which just wasn't disappearing with any medicine he was given, not that he swallowed any medicine. I sincerely felt that he won't stay alive to see the day of our fourth dating anniversary. Despite the high fever, he insisted on avoiding both- doctors and hospital. He also won't allow any of me, his father or any of his friends to look after him. To add to my worries, he still wanted to go on that stupid date. Undoubtedly we had a big fight. Then when the big day came, he was by my door in a pitiable state and I just yelled at him for being a jerk and closed the door on his face. Then I tolerated about hundreds of rings from HIM. Finally I picked up and prepared myself to snap at him but then he said something that kind of gave me a heart attack…

He had said in a real strong stutter "Will you… MARRY ME?". No wonder he wanted to go on that date. Later on when I opened the door, he was standing there with a colorless face and a velvet box in his hand. Seeing me in tears and a smile, he put in the ring and that's how he proposed…

Later on I came to know that after months of rehearsing, preparing and truck loads of encouragement along with several death threats from Nanami, he came up with this simple plan of bringing me to a date to that nice place and proposing but then it turned out like that…

When I told all of them about our special moment, they all howled with mirth with Christine laughing so hard that she collapsed on the ground gasping out deep breathes and giggles. Kanata was just so angry…

Then we got married in a simple way. Then there were many changes that came in our life and the biggest and the best was- Miu, our beautiful and sweet daughter…

As much as I hate to admit it, she's as smart as her father. When I told Kanata that he was going to be a father, he was thrown into a such a nervous-happiness fit that it took him days to recover from it. But when Miu let out her first cry, I saw something I never saw – Kanata had tears in his eyes, tears of joy…

He was such a wonderful father to Miu but the wonderful part vanished when Miu decided to marry my son-in-law, a nice young man…they even blessed us with a sweet grandson whom I love a lot…

Thinking about Miu, I can't help myself but notice Kanata. He too had that dreamy look on his face that meant he too was DREADING THE PAST… just like me…

Then I glanced at his white hair, well I didn't myself believe when I got those white hair showing up for the first time on my golden crown whereas that Kanata had none… and when he had his first white hair, I was way too glad…

My body has now started aching but I won't, actually can't voice it out as IT IS HIS B'DAY, so instead I'll say, "Hey Kanata! Done with licking the past or want to continue? If you want to then go ahead but then don't you DARE complain about your body aching… " and I did…

I was expecting an annoying comment but instead he slowly stood up and helped me up too. We went inside and he, as usual stuck to his newspaper. Can't he talk to me? He should but he very rarely speaks… why should he speak? He understands anything and everything I want or I don't want by simply noticing me under his intense scrutiny…

I now have my daughter so I'll just talk to her… wow! Talking to Miu just cheers me up so much…

Then suddenly that ice block proclaims that he's going to sleep. I just nodded my head but I actually want to accompany him… he is my everything…

The reason why I live, the reason why I breathe, the reason why I SMILE… he has been the best husband one can only dream of, best enemy, best support, best father to our daughter; but above all, he has been my BEST FRIEND…

I loved, I love and I'll love Kanata Saionji for all my life and if possible; even after death… I have been, am and will be his Forever, maybe beyond what is called ETERNITY…

**Author's notes:-**

**Ok folks, I am done with Miyu's part too. I just was too confused with this one. I hope you all like it…Plus, I would share a song Ahvs sent in her review. Its really touching… Thanks Ahvs…**

"_GROW OLD WITH U" by Adam Sandler_

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with u...

**Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing…**

**An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed or both this story…**

**THANKS…**

**Until next time,**

**This is Chocoangel signing off…**

**Thought of the day**

_*** Make your ANGER so EXPENSIVE_

_That NO ONE can AFFORT it..._

_Make your HAPPINESS so CHEAP_

_That PEOPLE get it FREE from you… *** _

**THE END**


End file.
